<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serena's Battle by BerenaRoseWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876143">Serena's Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe'>BerenaRoseWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serena Wolfe Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena Wolfe was abused by Tom and Coreena Campbell. She later escapes and begins to grow close to Danielle Edinburgh, despite her abusive childhood, Serena falls in love with Bernie and they marry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serena Wolfe Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Serena's Birth/Abuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was once a woman, who seemed to have it all. A loving wife, loving mother and four beautiful children, even a lovely home. Serena Wolfe is a consultant general surgeon at Holby City, London. Serena is 6ft 1in, a slim woman with light brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She is married to Trauma Surgeon Bernie Wolfe and they have four children, Annie Serena Wolfe, Matthew Bernie Wolfe, Phoenix Berenice Wolfe and Daniel Louis Wolfe. Serena was happy with her life, however things wasn't always easy for this rising consultant general surgeon.</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Serena Wolfe was born in London, on 13th August, 1974 to Tom and Coreena Campbell. Serena was left her own and her parents never bothered with her or bonded with her, they would abuse her relentlessly and they always kept her hidden away from their friends and family. The abuse left Serena unable to attach to anyone and she became angry, she would often cry but soon learned that Tom and Coreena wouldn't come to her, the abuse worsened on Serena as time went by. She was just 2 years old, when she was visciously penetrated by Tom and the pain soared through her body, she was left to bleed out but luckily Serena found a way to stop the bleeding. Tom and Coreena would also starve her, even sometimes messing with her mentally by allowing her to have food in her mouth but then to spit it back out. Serena often begged them to stop but her pleas fell on deaf ears and the abuse continued.</p><p>Just three years later in 1977, Coreena gave birth to her second child, another girl who she named as Katrina, however Serena never met her sister and was mainly locked up in the basement and gagged. Katrina was treated differently from Serena, Katrina was the apple of her parents' eye and was spoilt by them. Serena soon came to realise that Katrina was the favoured/golden child of her parents, she haboured a hatred for Katrina, who lapped up all the attention from her parents and had often bullied Serena. Katrina would torment Serena for hours on end, she would even bully Serena in front of her parents who encouraged the bullying. Katrina was taken out day trips with her parents, as Serena was tied up in the basement at home. Katrina even met her parents' friends and was spoiled by them, she lapped everything up and enjoyed the attention. Now Katrina is 5ft 9in, a slim woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Serena went to school but was bullied by the other students, even Katrina joined in and sometimes, if not always, led the bullying. Serena had learned by now that no matter what she did, the teachers wouldn't help her. Serena, was now age 13 years old, she was wanting to escape her abusive childhood but the teachers and Katrina had prevented this from happening. Serena was beaten by Tom and Coreena, she was kept off school for seven months and her education slowly started to suffer. One day when Tom and Coreena were out with Katrina, Serena finally escaped from the basement, she put some clothes on and left the house, she ran to school and found her two best friends Bernie and Katie Lethbridge-Stewart. They helped Serena, though she didn't want their help. Serena went home with Bernie and Katie, however Serena got in the shower as she smell, though nothing could have prepar uped Serena for what would happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Serena Escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Serena finally escape from the house of horrors. She begins living with Danielle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Just after escaping from the house of horrors, Serena arrived at Danielle's house with Bernie and Katie, however Serena got in the shower and had a wash. Danielle soon returned home from work, Danielle is a 6ft 1in Homicide Detective, she works at London Philadelphia Police Station in London. Danielle has shoulder length blonde beach wavy hair and has hazel brown eyes, she said hi to her girls and then waved them off as their father Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was picking them up. Danielle closed the door and she saw Serena, however Serena became caustious and backed up as Danielle came towards her. 'It's ok i won't hurt you. I'm Danielle, and you must be Serena.' Danielle said as she tried to get Serena to open up, however Serena remained quiet and just nodded to Danielle. Later Danielle offers Serena some food, which Serena eats and asks for seconds, 'May I have some more please?' Serena asked nicely, 'Sure you can, help yourself.' Danielle replied as she stroked Serena's hand, Serena quickly becomes scared and pulls her hand away, she gets some more food and sits down.</p><p>Danielle knew something was wrong with Serena, but rather than pressure her, she just let Serena be. 'Whenever your ready to open up to me Serena, I'll be here ok.' Danielle said as she went into the living room to do some work, however Serena felt scared on her own, 'Wait! Please can you stay with me, I don't like being on my own.' Serena replied, despite her abusive childhood and the amount of times she was left on her own, she never liked it. Danielle smiled a little and stayed with Serena in the kitchen, Serena had piles of homework to catch up on and she did it with Danielle being with her, however Serena grew frustrated with her school work so Danielle offered her some help, 'Would you like some help Serena?' Danielle asked politely, Serena responded, 'Yes please.' Danielle helped Serena with her school work and soon Serena caught up, though she missed 7 months of school, with Danielle's help, Serena had caught up by the end of November.</p><p>Serena's attitude to school and lessons changed dramatically, she was now always involved with questions and answering them, even showing how she got to that answer. Her behaviour had also improved massively, before she was disruptive in lessons and often getting into trouble with the teachers, which would be referred to the headteacher. Serena's new approach to her lessons was seen and noticed by her teachers, they even noted that Serena was applying herself more and her confidence seemed to have grown massively over the months. Serena's appearence also changed, she slowly gained weight and was happy when she reached a healthy eight stone and six pounds. Over the weekend, Danielle takes Serena clothes shopping and later paid for Serena to get her overgrown hair cut. Serena decided to have short hair and she enjoyed the quality time with Danielle, though she feared that Bernie and Katie would come and take that attention away from her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Nightmares Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Serena begins having nightmares and takes a lot out on Danielle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Serena begins to have nightmares again and her behaviour changed, Danielle was called into school after Serena had attacked a teenage boy after he picked on her. Serena grabbed a shard of glass and sliced his cheek, on the way out, Serena has a go at Danielle, 'Your Not My Mother Nor Will You Ever Be My Mother.' Serena stormed off and got in Danielle's car, Danielle drove them home and when reaching home, Serena got out and went upto her bedroom and slammed the door. Danielle let Serena be, she did them some tea and she took Serena's tea upto her, she knocked on the door, 'Serena, I Did You Some Tea.' Danielle said, she left the tea outside the door and went downstairs to eat her tea.

Serena opened her door and picked up the plate, she sat on her bed eating her tea. When she had finished, she went downstairs and washed her plate, 'Thank You Danielle, That Was A Lovely Tea.' Serena said as she dried her plate and cultery before putting them away. Danielle responded, 'It's Ok and I Am Not Trying To Be Your Mom In Anyway, I'm Here As A Friend. I Just Want You To Know That I Am Here For You Ok.' 

Serena nodded and then walked back upstairs, Danielle sighed and put her head in her hands, then she got up and washed her pots. She then made a cuppa for herself and Serena, she puts her tea on the table and then took Serena's tea upto her. Again she knocked on the door, Serena got up and opened the door, 'Oh Thank You.' Serena said as she gently took the cup from Danielle, 'Your Welcome, Night.' Danielle turned and went back downstairs, Serena went back into her bedroom and sat on her bed thinking. 

Danielle stayed downstairs and watched some telly, she then turned the telly off and then locked everything up, she walked upstairs and checked on Serena, she found Serena fast asleep so she wrapped her up warm and gently kissed her head. 

Serena stirred and woke up, 'I Am Sorry Danielle.' Serena said as she looked at Danielle, 'It's Ok Serena, Go Back To Sleep.' Danielle responded, 'No Can You Stay With Me Please, I Don't Want To Be On My Own.' Serena replied, 'Of Course I Can Serena.' Danielle replied back and the laid behind Serena and put her arm over her tummy, Serena soon fell back to sleep. Once she was asleep, Danielle got up and left Serena's bedroom, she left the door open too and then went to her bedroom. 

Danielle climbed into bed and fell asleep, however during the night, Danielle was awoken by a movement, she turned the light on, 'It's Only Me Danielle, I Had A Nightmare.' Serena said as she stood in the doorway, Danielle's maternal instincts kick in, 'Come and Sleep Next To Me Serena.' Danielle responded, Serena then ran back to her bedroom and cried as she sat on her bed, Danielle followed her to check on her, she sat on Serena's bed and went to comfort her, 'No Don't Touch Me, Leave Me Alone.' 

Serena got up from her bed and went into her bathroom, she cried as she curled up with her knees to her chest. Danielle left Serena's bedroom, she knew something was wrong and she wanted Serena to come to her when she was ready. The following day, Serena was quiet and wouldn't talk not even to Danielle, she got ready for school and Danielle drove her to school. Danielle pulled up at the school and Serena got out, Danielle went to work, she was worried for Serena but she knew that she had to let Serena come to her.

However, Danielle was in the middle of interviewing a suspect when her phone rang, she answered the call and was told to come in for a meeting with the headteacher, Danielle was excused by her boss and she went to school. As she arrived, the headteacher met her and told her that Serena was excluded from school for two weeks, 'I'm Sorry Detective Edinburgh, But Serena Has Been Excluded From School For Two Weeks.' He said as Serena just looked away, she knew what was following next. 

Danielle responded, 'What's Happened?' The headteacher replied, 'Serena, as I Am Told, Had Engaged In Sexual Activity With A Male Teacher and He Has Felt Very Uneasy With This. I Have To Protect My Staff Detective Edinburgh, There Will Be A Follow Up Meeting With Myself and The Teacher.' Danielle nodded, 'Ok Thank You.' Serena followed Danielle to her car, they drove home in silence, Danielle pulled up in her driveway and Serena got out, she went upstairs into bedroom and shut herself away. 

Danielle sighed as she rang her boss and told him what happened, he agreed for her to work from home, later in the evening, Serena ate her tea downstairs though she was sat away from Danielle, however Danielle tries to make conversation with Serena but Serena ignores her. Eventually Danielle gave up, 'Ok Fine, Talk To Me When Your Ready Serena. Just Know I Am On Your Side Here.' Danielle was growing increasingly frustrated with Serena's cold shoulder treatment, but she stayed calm and continued to be there for Serena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Serena Finally Gets Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Serena finally gets help and starts her treatment of holding therapy, but will it save her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>With Serena giving her the cold shoulder treatment, Danielle was ready to let off steam but she held it in. She still helped Serena with school work and still looked after her, however later that night, Serena has a nightmare of Tom visciously penetrating her, she wakes up in a sweat and cries. The nightmares got worse as Serena's behaviour at school worsened and Danielle was at her wits end, however she chose to stay and help Serena even if Serena didn't want it. 

Over the weekend, Serena's behaviour at home wrosened, she a nightmare of Coreena hitting her, however upon waking up in a sweat, she later attacks Bernie by stabbing her and Danielle grabs Serena as Alistair rushed Bernie to hospital, however Serena escaped from Danielle's arms and ran upstairs, she locked herself in her bathroom and cried. Danielle heard her crying, she wanted so much just to hold Serena in her arms and comfort her. 

Bernie survived the attack and stayed with her paternal grandparents and father, after falling asleep in her bathroom, Serena has another nightmare of Tom and Coreena abusing her, Serena wakes up and cries, she later goes downstairs and attacks Danielle. However, Danielle keeps the police out of it and protects Serena, only Danielle's friends don't agree with it and try to get Danielle to kick Serena out.</p><p>Despite the concerns, Danielle opts to keep Serena at home as she still has the gut-wrenching feeling that Serena has been abused, however at teatime Danielle lets Serena have her tea upstairs and Serena doesn't want to eat alone and stays downstairs with Danielle. They eat in silence, then Serena goes and has a shower, she stays in her bedroom and Danielle stays downstairs. 

Danielle then decides to ring her childhood therapist Dr. Rosemary Myers, who previously helped Danielle with her childhood abused. Danielle explains that she fears Serena may have been abused as a child by her parents, she further explains that Serena has been living with her since she was thirteen years old, Dr Rosemary offers to help Danielle, she organizes a meeting with her and Serena. </p><p>That weekend, Danielle drives herself and Serena to Dr Rosemary's office, Serena goes into the office and tries to pull the wool over her eyes but Dr Rosemary doesn't play ball and uses reverse pyschology on Serena. Dr Rosemary tells Danielle that Serena is not only traumatized by her abuse but also that Serena was never held by Tom or Coreena, which explains Serena's violent temper and her needing to be held, but due to her lack of bonding it prevents Serena from being able to bond with Danielle.</p><p>Dr Rosemary agrees to help Serena, she holds Serena down while deliberatly provoking her rage and anger, Danielle's heart breaks massively when Serena admits to wanting to kill Danielle and Dr Rosemary, however Serena breaks free and runs into the toilets where she has a panic attack but still refuses Danielle to hold her. Later at home, after the first two sessions, Dr Rosemary has given Danielle permission to continue the holding therapy at home, Serena has a nightmare of Tom and Coreena taunting her with food and then holding her head under freezing cold water, she wakes up in a sweat and freaks out when she can't find Danielle. </p><p>It turns out that there was a fire and Danielle had gone out to help, accidentally forgetting that Serena was at home, however after coming back, Danielle goes to bed and Serena has another nightmare. After getting a knife from the kitchen, Serena went upstairs into Danielle's room she raised the knife and just before she can stab Danielle, Danielle wakes up and stops Serena from stabbing her, only Serena screams as she tries to escape from Danielle, 'Get Off Me, No Leave Me Alone.' Serena finally escapes and runs into her bedroom and sits on her bed. Danielle knows that it is gonna be a hard battle but she sticks to it, the following morning, Danielle wakes up and goes downstairs, she makes breakfast and has a cuppa, however Serena wakes up after having a nightmare and she goes downstairs into the kitchen, she grabs the knife and goes to stab Danielle.</p><p>However Danielle senses this and moves out of the way, Serena lunges towards her and Danielle manages to disarm Serena while holding her down and Serena tries to escape, 'Get Off Me Bitch. Get Off Me.' Serena fights with Danielle, though Danielle still holds her, however a breakthrough happens, when Danielle cries and Serena notices this, 'Mommy Please Don't Cry. It's Ok Mommy.' Serena comforts Danielle and wipes her tears away, Serena finds herself crying and she hugs Danielle tightly, 'I Love You Mommy.' Serena says while hugging her mommy, 'I Love You Too Baby.' Danielle replied as she stroked Serena's hair. They decide to go away for a bit and have some individual bonding time, they go on holiday and have lots of shopping days. Serena finds herself growing close to her mommy but she doesn't fight it as she loves her mommy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Serena Marries Bernie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Serena finally has a happy ending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>After finally bonding with her mommy, Serena finally starts to get better and her school work gets better, she begins to apply herself more and more. She has a chat with her mommy and reveals her desire to become a Consultant General Surgeon, Danielle helps Serena and they keep bonding with each other, Serena's nightmares did come back occasionally but she now learnt that no matter what, she wouldn't have to cry for a long time as at the instant that Danielle heard Serena crying, she was straight there and she would hold Serena in her arms and comfort her. </p><p>Serena enjoyed being in her mommy's arms and she would feel safe with her mommy Danielle. Serena eventually fell in love with Bernie and they spent loads of time together, Bernie had also forgiven Serena for the attack, but nethertheless, Serena made it upto her. They went on dates and had fun, Serena knew she wanted to be with Bernie forever, however one thing stopped her and she told her mommy what it was. Danielle encourages Serena to follow her heart and if her heart leads her to Bernie then that is where her heart would stay.</p><p>Serena wanted to propse to Bernie, she asked her mommy for help and Danielle helped to do a meal for them. Bernie ate some of her food only to feel something against her tooth, she took it out and was shocked, Serena got on one knee and asked Bernie to marry her. Bernie accepted immediately, they planned the wedding and soon moved into their own house which was a wedding present from Danielle. Serena also wanted to change her name, she told her mommy and Danielle sorted it out, Danielle found that Serena had never been registered upon her birth so Danielle decides to register Serena and sorted everything out. Serena married Bernie and they went on their honeymoon, they enjoyed it and loved every minute of it.</p><p>After coming back from their honeymoon, Serena wanted to have some bonding time with her mommy Danielle. They spent time together and Serena enjoyed it, she later revealed that she wanted to be a mom. Serena gave birth to her and Bernie's eldest daughter, who they named as Annie Serena Wolfe. Bernie gave birth to their eldest son who they name Matthew Bernie Wolfe, two years later, Bernie gave birth to their younger daughter Phoenix Berenice Wolfe and the following year, Serena gave birth to their final child Daniel Louis Wolfe.</p><p>Serena was finally happy, she had a loving family, a loving mommy and a lovely house. Serena is now a Consultant General Surgeon and is loving her job, she still has individual bonding time with her mommy Danielle and she loves her mommy so much.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>